Five Nights At Spongebob's
by Quamal4858
Summary: Security guard Antony James applies for a job at Spongebob Squarepants Fun Palace, unaware of the mistake he had just made
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Spongebob's Chapter 1 It was February 2nd, 2017 Anthony James was driving through the rain to his new summer job security guarding a new pizzeria called: "Spongebob Squarepants Fun Palace". It was 12:30 am, his shift started at 12:00... he was late on his first day. He arrived at the pizzeria, and he came in. He saw the animatronics on the show stage, he knew all their names: Spongebob Squarepants (who was obviously the main attraction.), Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks. he could hear clicking coming from a room at the other side of the building, he looked back at the animatronics, he almost fell over in fear... they were all looking at him! He took a few steps back as he did not know what to do. He heard footsteps come out of the the room in the back... it was another security guard. "Where the hell have you been!?" He said. "Th- the animatronics... they looked at me!" Anthony said. "Yeah they'll do that sometimes, it's their programing to make eye contact with anyone they meet." The man said "Now get in that office you're already a half hour late!". "Um... ok" Anthony said as he made his way into the office. "So you sit in this office until 6:00 am got it?" The other security guard said. "Yes sir." Said Anthony James "You've got cameras and a flashlight that you can use in both the cameras and you're office, you can also switch the power on and off, and you better not be late again or you'll get fired got it?". " yes sir." Said Anthony. "The owner of the place should phone you and tell you any details, well good luck!" The man said, and left... a few minutes later Anthony's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello...? Hello?" The man on the phone said.

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello...? Hello? Oh, hi." The man on the phone said. "Umm, hi." Said Anthony. "So you're the new security guard huh? Well, I thought I would call you to help you get settled in on you're first night. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Allen" Said Allen "No thank you," Anthony said "I think I know enough already." "No don't hang up! What I'm about to tell you is very important!" Allen said. Anthony sighed "I'm listening." "Good," Allen said "Now these animatronics that I'm sure you've met before: Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy... and then there are the ones in the other rooms-". "Wait a minute, I thought there was only three." Anthony said. "Well there's five, there's one in the Sea Cove named Squidward, and one in the Krusty Krab attraction, by the way you can see both of these places on you're camera tablet, as you can see there are three doorways into you're room if anything or anyone should get too close to you're room then just close a door, though here's the catch... were having some power problems so, you may only be able to close two doors at a time." Allen said. "Well that shozuldn't be much of a problem." Said Anthony "Yeah, you'd think that," Said Allen "but it actually seems to be a bit of a problem for the other security guard that worked here, if you didn't know there were 2 other security guards that worked here before you...". "What happened to them?" Said Anthony. "Umm, well you see... there seems to he some sort of glitch in the system of the animatronics... the first guard that worked here went out of the office and went into the Krusty Krab attraction and, uh... I guess he got too close to him... yeah we decommissioned Mr. Krabs for a little while." Anthony got a bit worried. "So I just don't come out of my office then?" Anthony said. "Well here's the thing," Allen replied "the animatronics' programming is to go find this nearest person that they can find and again, they have some sort of nightmode glitch, so if they get to close they might hurt you, or possibly err... kill you... but that probably won't happen, though you can't be too careful, so that's why it could be a bit of a problem that you can only close 2 doors at a time... Um, then there's another way that they can get in you're room, uhh, there's a vent above you, they could probably get in from there... so, you can probably turn the power to the building off that will of course turn all the lights off so from an animatronics's view in the vent it wouldn't be able to see you there, but you can't keep the power off for too long or else other animatronics will find you. Well, I believe that's all I need to tell you, goodnight!" Allen hung up. Anthony was panicking, he was in the worst situation of his life.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anthony James did not know what to do, he wanted to just close all of the doors at once but as soon as he tried to close the third door it wouldn't close. He could not quit because he was almost completely broke and needed the money after all, he was getting paid $150. He had listened to everyone Allen told him, and was looking at the cameras to see if anyone was moving, after almost two hours he was watching the cameras before they shut off. "What the heck?" Anthony said. The cameras turned back on as he looked at the show stage camera to see if the animatronics had moved... and one of them did. Anthony gasped. Patrick had left the show stage. Anthony was switching from camera to camera frantically trying to find the animatronic eventually he found him in the dining room, frozen in place... he was just standing there...the camera turned off again, once it turned back on the starfish wasn't there anymore but instead Sandy Cheeks was there. "Oh my God..." Anthony said, covering his mouth. He switched to the backstage camera to find Patrick Star in there... staring straight at the camera. Anthony was so scared he dropped the tablet the animatronics kept moving throughout the building, and sometimes looked at the cameras which scared Anthony nearly to death. It was 5 am, he saw Sandy Cheeks in the kitchen camera but could not find Patrick... soon, he turned on his left door light, nothing was there... the light flickered until he saw Patrick in the door. Anthony almost screamed but then covered his mouth as he didn't want to attract more animatronics to his office. He closed the door. He was hoping Patrick would go away, but nevertheless he didn't. Eventually, 6 am came. He opened the door hoping Patrick had finally left, and he did. He was walking out of the place as he took one last look at the animatronics. He couldn't believe he had four more nights of this.

End of Chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

February 18, 2017  
Anthony walked into his new job, though there was not another security guard there to greet him. Where was he? He was hoping Allen would tell him why. The phone ringed and Anthony picked it up. Uh, hello?Oh, hi how're you doing?" Said Allen  
"I'm ok," said Anthony "where was the other security guard?" "Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you, he quit and became a regular police officer, yeah, don't worry you won't have to work extra shifts I'll do it for you, I always wanted to know more about what happens around here." Allen said  
"Umm, so I wanted to tell you, the Mr Krabs character in the Krusty Krab seems to be a bit more... err... aggressive.  
He doesn't really like to be watched on the cameras so just look at him through the cameras as much as you can. Uh so, I should probably let you go you seem to have a busy night ahead." He hung up. Anthony checked the cameras, and the animatronics already started moving, he checked the Sea Cove camera real quick and Squidward was staring right at the camera. He was scared, but not as scared as last night because another animatronic  
was staring at him the 1st night. All of the animatronics were moving around the building except Spongebob and Mr Krabs, they weren't moving at all until the camera went out in the Krusty Krab and Mr Krabs had moved a few feet. Anthony did not know what to make of this so he ignored it.  
He heard noises coming from the vent and looked in the camera and saw Squidward in there he immediately turned the the power off. He could still see a bit of the room. Eventually, he saw Squidward's head popping out of the vent in the ceiling. Squidward looked in Anthony's  
direction. He stopped breathing completely until Squidward left. Anthony turned the power back on and checked the cameras  
Squidward was at the Prize Counter. He felt relieved for a second, until Sandy suddenly appeared in the E. Hall Corner. The camera turned off and he flickered the right door light and Sandy was there. He quickly closed the door and wasn't worried because he knew he could not run out of power she soon left as Anthony once again heard banging in the vent, though this time it was Patrick. He turned the power off and was hoping of assurance of Patrick going away  
but there was nothing for a little while, so he decided to check the cameras to see if anyone was getting close, and when he checked the dining room, he saw something very creepy... It was like Spongebob,  
except he was white, floating, had seemingly purple tears running down his face and rosy red cheeks. Anthony was very scared, and was staring at the thing until Patrick poked his head through the ceiling and Anthony immediately put the tablet away until Patrick left. He pulled up his camera to see if the floating Spongebob was still in the Dining Area, but he was not he checked on the Krusty Krab camera to see if Mr Krabs had moved at all, and he did in fact he wasn't even in the Krusty Krab at all. Anthony started to check all the cameras until he got to the main hall (the entrance to the front door.)... and he was running. Anthony ran to the front door and closed it faster then he had done anything in his life. He soon heard banging on the door as if Mr Krabs was trying to get in. A few minutes later the clock rolled over to 6 am, so all of the animatronics went back to there posts and Anthony left having nightmares about the animatronics.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

February 19, 2017  
Anthony was hesitant to go back to his job, but he really, REALLY needed the money, his landlord said if he didn't pay his rent in February then he would kick him out, so he needed to at least finish this week. He arrived at his job and ran into the office because it was 11:59 am and the animatronics' night mode started at 12:00 am, so he needed to get in the office quickly. As soon as 12:00 hit he started checking the camera and all of them were already moving with the exception of Spongebob. The phone once again rang and Anthony picked it up and Allen said "Hello? Are you there?". "Yeah." Anthony said. "Oh good, you haven't been picking up the phone all day I-I thought they killed you." Allen said. "No." Anthony said, not really paying attention as he was checking the vent and Krusty Krab cameras. "Uhhhh... the reason I've been trying to call you is.. Umm.. After the previous security guard became a police officer... Uhh, Peter-Peter... Um, Peter something I can't remember his last name for the life of me..." Said Allen. "What about him?" Said Anthony paying a bit of attention. Allen then said "Uhhh he was trying to catch a murderer, and he and another officer got shot by the other cop that was with them 'cause apparently the third cop was the murderer that they were looking for yeah, he's a master of disguise... Uhhh, so that's really the only reason I wanted to call Uhhh, 'night!" He hung up. Anthony was silent... he did not know what to say... but then he heard running coming from the front doorway. He knew immediately he knew what it was and closed the front door. He heard the banging on the door and as soon as he heard Mr Krabs go away he opened the door and checked the cameras to see ALL of the animatronics were gone from there regular posts.  
Anthony looked at the East Hallway and saw two eyes lit up in the dark.  
He saw the camera go out and saw Spongebob in the hall corner and saw his eyes were flickering. He was so scared he just closed the door, without Spongebob actually being in the doorway. It was 4 am and Spongebob had left the hall corner... Squidward was crawling in the vents again and Anthony turned the power off until he heard Squidward leave. When he tried to turn the power back on it wouldn't work... he needed to go to the generator room. Surprisingly he did not see any animatronics on the way there, unfortunately, his tablet now had a limited amount of power because now that the power is out he can't charge it, but it was still portable. He got to the generator room and there seemed to be a plug loose, he wanted to quickly plug it back in he shined the flashlight on the generator, but he heard footsteps very close to him... he shined the light right next to the generator... and there was Sandy standing right in front of him he knew it was too late to do anything... he knew he was dead... he closed his eyes tightly... Sandy charged at him making a sound like a low-pitched scream until... Anthony looked... Sandy was gone... he looked at his watch, it was 6 am he quickly plugged the generator back in and got out of there.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

February 20, 2017  
It was the 4th night of Anthony James' job night guarding Spongebob Squarepants Fun Palace. He was in the office once again, and the phone rang and he picked it up... "Ok, so you made it to the 4th night, good for you." Allen said. "So I've been reading some news reports after I read the one about the other security guard here and I found some interesting stuff... apperently the other security guard's full name is Peter Heddings and his sister was apperently on trial for murdering the previous owner of the animatronics here at Spongebob Squarepants Fun Palace... some people are conspiring that the animatronics killed him, which... I guess that's a possibility... but the girl, I can't remember her name probably did it... I watched part of the trial and she was pretty torn up about her brother... I do feel a little bad, she was only 19. Also, so many rumors say that these animatronics are very deadly, just don't stay after hours, then you'll be fine... of course I'm not saying that anything will happen to you... so now I'm losing money, but hopefully because of that I won't have to let you go, because you're a really great employee. Well, talk to you tomorrow." Allen hung up. Anthony was very surprised by this situation... his, and many other lives have become a living hell because of it, he didn't believe that Peter's sister committed the crime, Peter himself died and Allen had to convince all these people to come to his restaurant  
and he also had to work three shifts a day, this wasn't a good situation for anyone. It was 3 am Anthony had been doing a lot to keep the animatronics away by now, but he didn't really know what to do about Spongebob, he saw just his eyes in a lot of rooms as he was usually hiding in the dark, eventually he flashed the light in the front doorway and saw Spongebob there he closed the door quickly. It was 5 am and Spongebob had left by then, and Mr Krabs had been running toward his front door a lot and Squidward and Patrick had been in the vent a lot so he had to keep turning off the power he was scared to do so though, because of last night, but he was able to keep the power running. Soon, the clock turned from 5:59 to 6:00 and Anthony was able to go home.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

February 21, 2017

Anthony James had his last day of  
work for the week, his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" Allen said "umm, so I need to tell you something, Uhhh, I'm gonna have to let you go..." "What!?" Said Anthony.  
"I'm sorry, I can't afford to have you as an employee... I'll send you a severance package of what you were owed this week, but I'm sorry I can't pay you another week... ummm, just finish you're shift tonight." He hung up. Anthony had been keeping the animatronics away very well until 4 am when he was keeping Squidward away by turning the power off and again he had to turn it back on by going all the way to the generator room... though as soon as he left the room he heard footsteps down the hall, he turned his flashlight on and saw Patrick coming down the hallway...  
he immediately went back into his room, he couldn't close the door because the power was out, he tried to go out the right door, but Sandy was coming through the right hall... he looked in the front hall and saw Spongebob he was trapped in the room, and had no other choice but to go in the air vent, luckily Squidward wasn't there anymore so he was fine... until Patrick grabbed him with both arms and tried to pull him out, Anthony grabbed on to a grate in the vent and did not let go soon Patrick's arm right arm rather easily came off as if it were put on him badly, he managed to get away before Sandy got in his room and then proceeded through the vent and into the arcade area where unfortunately he found Squidward and he charged toward Anthony as soon as he saw him and Anthony did the only thing he could think of and hit him right in the face with his flashlight and Squidward's nose came straight off and Squidward fell in a strange puddle of water on the floor and shut down... Anthony smelled it smelled like fruit punch or something, he assumed one of the kids that been here before did it and ran towards the generator room, there, once again he found out that the generator was unplugged and he plugged it back in to find Mr Krabs in front of him and Anthony held his flashlight in front of him defending himself though, Mr Krabs just stood there... his legs were crouched and his claws were open as if he was about to pounce on Anthony, but he wasn't moving at all... Anthony did not know why this was happening and he didn't care, it was good news to him. So, the power was back on and it was 5 am, so he got out of the generator room and went back to his office through the front door to find Patrick and Sandy still there so he closed the door and slid under to get out, he opened the wiring for the door and cut all of then with his pocket knife so the door was jammed and could not be opened, he knew they were coming to him through the left and/or right door so he needed to hide immediately, but as soon as he turned around Spongebob was standing right there and his eyes were glowing while he was playing some sort of jingle and was walking towards Anthony... Anthony hit him in the head with his flashlight and the top right corner of Spongebob's head came off, but then Spongebob took the flashlight from Anthony and crushed it in his hand Anthony backed up into a the backstage area and backed up into the wall and a Spongebob mask fell on his head, Spongebob walked toward him a bit, but then the lights in his eyes went out and the mask fell lower on Anthony's head preventing him from seeing anything, when he pulled the mask back up, he didn't see Spongebob there so he took off the mask and was relieved, until he saw Spongebob right next to him and was approaching...Anthony closed his eyes until he heard a ringing on his tablet that he forgot he had in his pocket... he did not see Spongebob anywhere, he checked his tablet and he saw... it was 6 am

End of Chapter


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8 (Epilogue)

Anthony was at home and had been able to pay off his landlord, he took a look at the news report and saw a report that Allen Salley had been murdered... the police investigated the restaurant and saw that the animatronics had blood on them, also he saw that the animatronics seemed to be made after people who had been murdered a bit less than 2 years ago, what would happen to the animatronics, they would auction them off, but they probably won't sell because EVERYONE knows by now that they're dangerous


End file.
